Substances (ENERGIES)
A substance (or Energy) is a concept of an energy form that is assigned to a certain alignment or category. Each of these energies or substances, are a semi-abstract representation of a concept or way of life. As such, each of them take different forms seemingly related to those ways of life. Each of them also have a Secondary Stage in which they reveal a "Motif" related to them. Currently, there are 4 known substances. PURITY Purity is the energy that represents happiness and calmness even in the worst of situations, even up until the point of seemingly not caring. It is the opposing energy of Corruption and is it's weakness. The first skill PURIFY can be used upon reaching a specific rank. All other usages of PURIFY skills are either only obtained by going into the PURE_FORM state. Or upgrading the skill into something different (you can only upgrade PURITY itself once). Purity is usually indicated by a bright yellow light. It's "Motif" is chain. CORRUPTION Corruption is the energy that represents the amplification and twisting of innocent emotions into something corrupt. It is the opposing energy of PURITY and is weak against it. While not inherently evil it is still a rather dangerous substance that, for the most part, is used by things perceived to be evil. A CORRUPTION_FORM is present although it is not recommended to go into this form. Corruption is usually indicated by a black goop substance. It can also be infused into objects to strengthen them. Corruptions main skill is CORRUPT. It's "Motif" is river. UNDERSTANDING Understanding is the energy that represents the understanding and acceptance of opposing factors and moments. It i the opposing energy of INFECTION and is weak against it. UNDERSTANDING is different from Purity in that it is not aiming for a feeling of obliviousness and bliss, but rather of "truth" of the moment and acceptance of those factors. Unlike Purity or Corruption, there is not a form (known) specific to that of understanding. It is also the lightest substance, being close to that of a seeable blue "smoke" in air. It's "Motif" is stake. INFECTION Infection is the energy that represents the enforcement and saddening of emotions into somewhat of a depressive state. This is the opposing energy of UNDERSTANDING and is weak against it. Infection is different from Corruption in that it doesn't twist emotions to become corrupt, but instead, enforces the worst idea from those emotions. Eventually it infects the user and dumbs down their emotions until they are somewhat of a "slave" to the substance. It's "Motif" is strings. Usage Substances have a multitude of uses. In that they can be applied to other objects to change or strengthen their attributes. For example. You can strengthen a Wooden Sword by infusing it with Corruption. Creating a Corruption Wooden Sword. Or you can add Understanding to your bullets. Making Bullets of Understanding. Etc. Substances do have a strength chart. Which is as follows depending on the scenario. Without Infection and Understanding: Purity > Corruption > Hyper (No substance) > Purity With Infection and Understanding but no Hyper: Purity > Corruption > Understanding > Infection > Purity. You can also drink substances to "cure" yourself of an opposing substance. Category:Official-Material